Falling God
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: Undergoing some serious reconstruction! Story will be majorly improved! Hope you have a nice day. :
1. New Goddess

Author's Note: My best friend got me hooked on Hercules and I gotta say that I have always loved the Greek Gods especially Hermes. I am sorry if I mess up any of the Greek mythology. This is loosely based off of the Hercules TV series. Anyway let me know how good the story is and tell me what I can do to improve, and if you can guess what my characters names mean you get five cookies.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except for Ophira and Isaura if you use without my permission I will sic Cronus on you!

In the Underworld past the River of Styx in a dark room where no earthly light could penetrate it, the Fates; Clotho the fate of the Future, Lachesis the fate of the Present, and Atropos the Fate of the Past were cutting the thread of an unlucky mortal who met his end when Clotho gasped in surprise.

"What is it sister?" asked Lachesis

"The eye…I see a vision."

"Of what?" asked Atropos putting the scissor down

Clotho pulled the eye out of her head and held it in the palm of her hand. The eye began to float and a bright light filled the room. The vision showed a shadowed female figure with a bright sea green aura on Mount Olympus and was sitting in Zeus's throne beside her there was another figure a man, he had no aura and he was standing beside her laughing. Mount Olympus looked like a mess; its normal light fluffy clouds looked like poison and the Gods and Goddess of Mount Olympus were huddled together in a corner and looked dead. The eye floated back down and the Fates looked at each other.

"A takeover of Olympus?" asked Atropos

"Hades's plan doesn't come to fruition until Hercules is eighteen." Said Lachesis

"The figure was female, a goddess taking over Olympus with a mortal sidekick." Laughed Clotho

Lachesis looked at her sisters and asked "Should we let Zeus know?"

Atropos sat down on a chair and said "Those who avoid their destiny usually meet it on the road they take to avoid it."

"Good enough for me." Said Clotho as the sisters continued onward with the cutting of the thread

On Mount Olympus Zeus and Bacchus were smiting a few mortals when Hera came to them.

"Zeus, I've heard the greatest news."

Zeus was about to throw a thunderbolt when he stopped "Hercules got his Godhood back?"

"No honey, I heard that we are getting a new Goddess!" said Hera happily

"Whose child is she?"

"No one's."

Zeus and Bacchus exchanged confusing looks.

"Is this a trick question? Because if it is I'm going to need Athena's help with it." asked Bacchus

"Me too." Added Zeus

"No, she was created from a dying mortal's soul that touched an Olympus cloud." Explained Hera

"How did that happen?" asked Zeus

Any mortal that was about to die usually spent their last final minutes with their loved ones instead of climbing a mountain.

"Her name is Ophira; she watched over Poseidon's temple and suffered a fatal blow to her torso when someone began to attack it. Hippocrates couldn't help her for her wound became infected and Ophira longing to see Olympus once before she died began to climb Mount Olympus. She made it all the way to the top when her thread of life was cut, she died seeing the gates and Ophira reached out to touch them. Instead she touched an Olympus cloud and somehow the very essence of her soul became part of that cloud."

"Wow…but where is she?" asked Zeus

"The cloud that she touched is still forming to what she looked like but Athena says that she will probably be done by nightfall."

"This is wonderful, Bacchus for our new Goddess we'll need a celebratory party for becoming a Goddess."

"You mean something along the lines of a Bacchanal?" said Bacchus eagerly

"Exactly! Make this the biggest one that'll ever be thrown!" exclaimed Zeus

"I'm going to go get ready!" said Bacchus running off to his cloud room

"This will be great, we haven't had a new God or Goddess since…well time began." Said Zeus with a smile

"Dear aren't you forgetting something?" asked Hera

"What? Oh…Love you dear and thanks for telling me." Said Zeus giving her a quick kiss

"Thank you for the kiss, but shouldn't you tell the other Gods about the newest member and what kind of position the new Goddess should have?" asked Hera with a faint smile

"You're right! Hermes!" he bellowed

Hermes with his usual speed came at once "You called my lord?" said Hermes giving a mock salute

"Spread the word to all the Gods and Goddess of Olympus, we will have a new Goddess among us by nightfall and to celebrate we're having a Bacchanal!"

"She will be introduced to Olympus nightfall could you please tell everyone that would be appreciated Hermes." Said Hera with a smile

"Love the idea, Big Z and my Lady." Replied Hermes as he sped off to inform the Gods

Hermes flew up near the sun to catch Apollo driving his chariot. Apollo slowed down his beautiful chariot when he saw Hermes's familiar blue glowing aura.

"Ah hello Hermes sunny day isn't it?" said Apollo with a faint smile

"Gorgeous babe, listen Zeus and Hera are introducing a new Goddess come nightfall and they want everyone to be there and for the occasion Zeus is having Bacchus throw a Bacchanal."

"Sounds great I'll be there, by the way what's the new girl's name?"

"No idea but remember, new Goddess at nightfall, bye babe." Said Hermes

And with the end of that sentence Apollo and Hermes parted ways and Hermes sped off informing the rest of the Gods. Hermes had gotten to every single God and Goddess and informed them of the news and everything was going great until he got to the Underworld where Hades was throwing a fit because of the recent lost soul.

"Hades babe, it's great to see you." Said Hermes as he flew into Hades's main throne room

Hades replied by throwing a fireball at the winged messenger.

"Whoa babe, take a chill pill. What's the matter?"

"A mortal who died, her soul that is rightfully mine escaped the Underworld!" yelled Hades as he blasted at Pain and Panic

"Well sorry to rain on your fire parade, but there's going to be a new Goddess on Mount Olympus and Zeus wants everyone there."

"Great, now I gotta go greet the new girl and faced my brother. Oy ve."

"Sorry babe, see ya at nightfall." Said Hermes as he sped out of the Underworld

Author's Note: Let me know what you think.


	2. Ophira

Author's Note: Again let me know what you think of this story and if you guess what Isaura and Ophira names mean you get five cookies.

The cloud that was forming the new Goddess was nearly done. Her body had a shape now and her aura was coming in but she was still see through. Athena was sitting nearby on a chair, watching with interest at the forming Goddess. She began to wonder what the new Goddess would be like; would she be laid back like Hermes, hotheaded like Ares, or just plain boring like Trivia. Athena began to become emerged in her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head around to see Hera beside her.

"Hello Mother." Said Athena as Hera sat down beside her

(Quick little Author's Note: Yes I know that Metis is Athena's real mother but I figure that Hera being married to Zeus probably gives her this mother-like appearance to the rest of the Gods and Goddess. That's just my opinion; feel free to tell me yours.)

"Hello dear, how are you."

"Fine mother, isn't this great soon we'll have new Goddess on Olympus."

"I know your father is having Bacchus throw one of his Bacchanal's."

Athena smiled and replied "Do you think she'll be a virgin goddess like Hestia, Artemis, and I?"

"Who knows? Maybe she'll fall in love with someone."

Athena gave a small laugh "Like whom, Hades? Sure he's funny but he's just so…crude and he actually likes seeing mortals in pain and in suffering."

(Author's Note: Persephone and Hades forever!)

"True, but there are other Gods."

"Yes there are but Apollo is too steady and never does anything wild, Ares is hot blooded and I can't see him doing anything romantic unless Aphrodite hits him with an arrow and Trivia is just plain boring, she would fall asleep the minute he would start to talk."

(Author's Note: No offense to any of these Gods or their fans)

"What about Hermes?" asked Hera

"Truth be told mother I honestly can't see Hermes falling in love with someone."

"Why not? He's funny, sweet, and kind. I'm sure he could love someone."

"I know but he just doesn't seem like the type."

Now it was Hera's turn to laugh "There's a type of person to fall in love?"

"You know what I mean, he likes being a bachelor too much to actually settle down "

Hera only smiled before getting up and saying "Athena if there's anything that I have learned from watching mortals live their lives, it's that people, Gods included, can always change."

And with that Hera left Athena to ponder if anyone even Hermes could fall in love.

Soon nightfall had come and all the Gods and Goddess of Olympus had gathered eagerly to watch her rebirth. The cloud that Ophira had touch began to move and the exterior of the cloud swirled rapidly. Finally the cloud melt away to reveal a young woman who looked to be around twenty years old. She had beautiful blonde wavy hair that continuously flowed like the wind was always blowing, her aura was a dark red color it looked almost like blood. Her body was curvy but steadily built, her face was stunning and she had the darkest orange eyes; they looked like a sunset. Ophira opened her eyes and blinked a few times before turning her head and looking around at her new surroundings.

"Hello." Said Ophira in a calm voice

"Greetings new Goddess, I am Ze-"

"Zeus lord of the Gods and ruler of all Olympus. I am quite familiar with the gods, including you sir." Said Ophira with a disarming smile

Zeus looked a bit taken back but he quickly recovered. "Well I'm glad that you are familiar with all of us and now let the celebration begin!" announced Zeus

Hera smiled at her husband before pulling him down and asking him "What about her position dear?"

Zeus stopped right in his tracks and doubled back "Her position right! Um…What kind of position do you want…Miss…um?"

"Ophira Lord."

"Suck up." Muttered Hades

"Ah Miss Ophira, what position do you want?" asked Zeus happily

"Goddess of Speed, Lord Zeus." Said Ophira

The moment Ophira told Zeus was the precise moment that the entire court of Gods and Goddess began to laugh at her; even Hades laughed. Hermes sped up to Ophira and said to her "Excuse babe, but I'm the god of Speed."

"I see…well then resign."

That comment earned gasps from the Gods and Goddess of Olympus.

"You're joking right babe?" asked Hermes, who lowered his glasses

"Does it seem like I'm joking Hermes, and if you call me babe one more time, you will live to regret it." Said Ophira with bitter coldness in her voice

Zeus stepped in and said "But Hermes calls everyone Babe."

"Not this Goddess now please bestow the position of Goddess of Speed upon me."

"Sorry Ophira, but Hermes is and will always be the God of Speed."

Ophira was silent and nodded "Then what position will I have?"

Zeus thought for a minute before announcing to everybody "Gods of Mount Olympus! I like you to meet your new Prayer Answerer!"

As the crowd of Gods gave a roaring applause Ophira gave a polite smile, but underneath that smile Ophira was calculating a plan to get what she wanted; she wouldn't be subjected to some lousy position like Prayer Answerer. Even though she too was just a mortal twenty four hours ago; the mere idea of having to listen to mortals whine about how crappy their lives were, made her sick to her stomach.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, please forgive me.


	3. Information

Author's Note: No new reviews so far…oh well guess I'll keep updating. Five cyber cookies for anyone who can figure out what Ophira and Isaura's names mean; and as always please read and review.

The Bacchanal went according to plan and everyone was having a great time except for one Goddess who got away from the noise and the other partiers the minute she could. Ophira silently snuck out of the main throne room and walked outside where she saw of the constellations glimmer and glow so perfectly that it made her wish she could touch one. Lost in thought, Ophira didn't notice that another god had snuck out of the party too.

"What an evening." He said

Ophira turned around to see Hades leaning on a pillar with his usual smug smile on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Nothin' but answers babe." Replied Hades, with an emphasis on babe

Ophira's eyes narrowed and her dark orange eyes began to flare at the word babe.

"You heard me telling Hermes that he could not call me babe, so what makes you think that you can?"

"Again, nothin' but why did you want Blue boy's job back there? I'm sure that a Goddess like you could do much so better." Said Hades as he took her hand and kissed it

"Why do you even care? It doesn't and won't concern you." Said Ophira as she removed her hand from his lips and blew out his hair

"Come on tell me, who's it gonna hurt?" asked Hades who relit his head

"Let me ask you this Hades; who is the the one god who's closest to all the other gods and goddess? Who knows all their secrets, their fears, their desires? Who has total control over the flow of information on Mount Olympus? Hermes does…See Hades to control an area or an empire one must first have control over the flow of information, because a little knowledge in a dangerous thing. But so is a lot."

"So what are you gonna do with all that information?" asked Hades who was now interested in Ophira's little plan

"Wouldn't you like to know…" said Ophira with a smirk as she left Hades along to ponder what the new Goddess was going to do

Once the other Gods and Goddess had their fill of partying or simply could not handle any more alcohol retired to their rooms, thankfully for Ophira she was able to catch Zeus before he followed Hera to bed.

"Excuse me Lord Zeus, but where shall I be sleeping?" she asked I her most polite tone of voice

Zeus looked dazed, either from too much drinking or from the question but answered "O-oh…yeah um…give m-me a second."

Zeus moved his hands in a wobbly motion before conjuring up a room adjacent to Hermes's.

"S-sorry…that…it's sudden…Athena." He slurred

"I'm Ophira, Lord Zeus."

"And you'll always be my favorite kid, just don't tell your siblings." He said happily

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. Now I think you should go to sleep with Lady Hera."

Zeus smiled happily and shuffled his way back to his bedroom leaving Ophira alone with her new room. Ophira entered her room and saw that it was…shoddily made to say the least, Ophira sighed; she expected better from the Lord of Gods but then again he was drunk when he made the room. Ophira raised her right hand and made a sweeping motion with it. The room was turned from the shoddily made room and into a room that was fit for a Goddess.

"How unusual, I can control the clouds…this might come in handy later on." Said Ophira with a smirk

And with that Ophira made her way to her new bed and fell into serene sleep.

Ophira woke the next morning to the sounds of groaning and light chatter; she put on her day clothes and stepped out of her room, where she saw a few gods that had ice packs on their heads and were talking about last night's previous actions. Most of which were far from the Gods best moments. Ophira saw a weary looking Athena feeding her owl and decided to talk to her about her job since Lord Zeus was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning Lady Athena."

Athena blinked a few times and winced at the voice talking to her.

"Oh hello…um ….I'm sorry I can't remember your name." she quickly mumbled out

"It's quite alright Lady Athena, but as the goddess of wisdom you might want to reconsider drinking alcohol. It kills your brain cells."

"Thank you for the tip but what is your name again?"

"My name is Ophira official Answerer of mortal Prayers." Said Ophira as she politely smiled

"I'm going to make a guess and say that my father didn't plan for your arrival, did he?"

"You would be right Lady Athena and your father, Lord Zeus, didn't tell me where I should report to for work."

"Um…I guess we could ask Hermes, but you would need to see my father for a workstation."

Ophira winced at the mention of Hermes's name and asked "Would it be alright if I just made my work place?"

"Sure…I guess." Said Athena

"Perfect." Said Ophira as she kneeled to the ground and put her hands on the clouds

The clouds began to swirl and surround Ophira; soon the clouds had turned into a beautiful screen that were divided into each God or Goddess category.

"Wow…" Athena was speechless to say the least.

Author's Note: Can someone please review? I'm not doing to bad am I?


	4. Killable

Author's note: Thank you for the new reviews and little random Author's Notes will be in parentheses. By the way Katie125 I'm glad you don't like Ophira, but if you have any ideas on how I could make her seem more evil than please let me know.

"You can control the clouds?" asked Athena

"Yes, can't you?" said Ophira with a nasty smirk

"No only my father and Hera can."

Ophira gave another nasty smirk but Athena didn't notice; Ophira gently touched a golden cloud and it transformed into a pair of headphones.

(It's a cartoon/movie, I'm allowed to bend the rules a little bit.)

Ophira placed the headphones on her head and began her first day as Prayer Answerer.

Seven hours later Ophira wearily made her way back to her room and crashed on her bed. Her first day on the job and she could honestly say that she hated it with every fiber of her being. Even though she was too a mortal, she hated them. The way they called upon the gods to solve every little problem of theirs, the way that they complained about how their lives were and expected the gods to make them better, the way they got themselves into situations that were all of their own doing and begged the gods to get them out of it. It made her sick. And the gods themselves were no better; here they were almighty gods that had extreme power and they weren't doing anything with it! Just lounging about, helping mortals that didn't deserve their help. Something had to be done; she refused to spend another day slaving away for gods and mortals that didn't even deserve it.

Ophira needed respect, Ophira needed power, Ophira needed information

And who better to get information from than Hermes?

Ophira knew what she needed to do somehow become friends with Hermes and even though the mere thought of her lowering herself to actually become friends with such a god made her want to puke, she saw no other alternative. So tomorrow she decided to spend the rest of the day trying to become Hermes friend.

The next day Ophira woke with a sudden jolt as something heavy landed on her stomach. She sat up fast and saw that what landed on her was a package and that there was a familiar blue glowing aura above her.

"Hey babe, summons from the Big Z himself." Said Hermes cheerfully

Ophira was about to give Hermes a certain middle finger when she remembered that she needed to become friends with Hermes.

"Good morning Hermes. How's your morning going?" she asked as sweetly as she could

Hermes didn't notice her change in attitude but he replied "Pretty good so far."

"Hmm, say Hermes how would you like to spend the day together? You know hang out?" asked Ophira again as sweetly as she could

Hermes, who was floating in mid-air, almost dropped to the ground at Ophira's request but he caught himself and replied "Sorry babe but I got plans already with the Big Z."

"Oh well some other time perhaps?" asked Ophira

Hermes nodded and then quickly sped out of the room, leaving Ophira by herself.

"There has to be a better way to get information than by becoming friends with him…" muttered Ophira to herself

Ophira sat down back on her bed and looked at the strange package near here. Ophira opened it and inside there was the crest of the Gods, Zeus's thunderbolt, and a card; it read "We're so happy to have you join our family!" It was signed from all the gods. Ophira might have smiled or felt some sort of happiness but she was too busy trying to think of a way to usurp Hermes position, when she remembered that she had been summoned by Zeus. Ophira quickly changed into her day clothes and walked to the throne of Zeus who was actually working.

"You called my Lord?" asked Ophira as she approached him

"Ah Ophira, I'm glad you came. Hey you're wearing the crest!" said Zeus happily

Ophira gently touched the crest and said "Yes it's quite lovely, thank you for sending it to me, but if I may ask why did you summon me?"

"You're welcome and I summoned you to see how you're adjusting to life on Mount Olympus."

Ophira saw her chance to finally get somewhere on Mount Olympus and said "Well…it's wonderful of course but…"

"But what?" asked Zeus

"It's nothing…" said Ophira who looked down on the floor to look innocent

"You can tell me Ophira." Said Zeus who looked concerned

"Well I love it here, Lord Zeus, I really do but I don't think that the other gods like me."

"What do you mean?"

"They see me but they don't talk to me or even attempt to get to know me. I want the other gods to like me, really I do but please understand that we're busy working and at the end of the day nobody wants to talk to a newbie Goddess." Said Ophira who began to cry fake tears

Zeus looked at the crying Goddess and his heart went out to her but what could he do? He didn't want to order the other Gods and Goddess to socialize with Ophira but he couldn't leave Ophira being isolated by everyone; being King of the Gods was hard. But a brilliant idea hit Zeus.

"Ophira what if we threw a party, in honor of you?"

Ophira stopped her fake tears and smiled mentally "Really sir?" she asked

"Yes, all the other Gods will be there! I'll even invite Hades, he's a total party guy!" said Zeus happily

"Oh thank you Lord Zeus!" said Ophira as she gave him a hug, quickly ran out of the throne room, and ran into her room

The minute Ophira made it to her room; she locked the door and jumped on her bed. She was smiling wildly, for she too had a brilliant idea. Becoming friends with someone was hard work, but killing someone was easy. The only problem now was how to kill him, he was a god after all and killing someone who was immortal was hard but everything and one is killable. Ophira knew that for a fact…maybe Hades would know something.

Author's Note: Hey people just updating!


	5. Midas

Author's Note: No new reviews… (Sigh) I'm going to go to my sad corner now.

The next day Zeus gathered the Gods and Goddess together and announced the party. Everyone was there for the announcement even Hades. Zeus announced that the party would be held in one week, that way there would be enough time for all the Gods and Goddess to get their affairs in order and would be able to take the Saturday off.

Ophira smiled to herself when she heard that all the Gods, including Hermes, would be attending the party, now all she needed was a way to make Hermes mortal and a patsy to kill him for her. Ophira would gladly do it herself but she couldn't risk there be any being any evidence that she killed him. She needed someone that was easy to control, preferably stupid, someone who was completely blinded by greed; and as luck would have it Ophira found that very someone four days before the party. Ophira was answering prayers when she got a curious prayer from a mortal who was praying to Bacchus.

"Mighty and Powerful God Bacchus! Please hear my plea! I was wrong to give up the gift of gold that you bestowed upon me, please return your gift to me." Begged the mortal as he fell to his knees

Ophira looked at mortal on her screen; he was dressed in a royal purple toga robe that had golden trim on it. He had on a brilliant golden crown and it was obvious to Ophira that this man was of royal descent; Ophira listened more to the man's prayer and as she listened Ophira discovered that Bacchus gave him a magic touch. A magic touch that allowed him to turn anything he wanted into gold. She also learned that a young man who went by the name of Hercules was tricked into bringing Hermes to the selfish king. Apparently the king wanted Hermes sandals so he could turn the entire world to gold. Ophira turned off the screen and reclined in her chair for a minute; this mortal might be the one she was looking for and Ophira decided that the minute that all the gods had fallen asleep she would go meet this mortal man.

Nightfall couldn't have come sooner for Ophira who slipped out of Mount Olympus under the veil of darkness. She conjured up a chariot made out of Olympus clouds and descended to Phygia where the mortal lived. Ophira found the mortal's home and she was right when she thought that he was of royal descent. The mortal lived in a palace and it was apparent to her that he was the king of Phygia. This only made him even more perfect for the job; he was a king, kings had loyal followers who would do anything at his command. Ophira wished she had followers to obey her every command but just becoming a god seven days ago didn't automatically get her a temple and legions of followers, at least not yet. Ophira watched the palace guards march by and simply walked into the palace the moment they weren't facing each other. She kept walking until she found a large room and inside the room was the mortal man she saw praying to Bacchus earlier. The man was sleeping and Ophira decided to wake him up and greet him with her presence.

"Wake up you miserable mortal." Said Ophira as she kicked him out of his bed

The king fell out of his bed with a loud thud and began to curse when he saw Ophira's aura.

"Y-you're a God!" he said as he lied on the floor

"Correction, I'm a Goddess and I was working the other day when I heard you praying to Bacchus." Said Ophira

"Yes I was praying to him, w-w-who are you?"

"I am the Goddess Ophira and I have a deal for you."

"W-what would that be?" stuttered the King

"What would you say if I could give you back that golden touch of yours and give you a certain pair of sandals?"

"I would ask what's in it for you?" asked the king who looked interested in Ophira's proposition

"Nothing much, I just want you to kill someone for me." Said Ophira

"K-kill someone?" asked the king who looked appalled

"Well not someone more like some God."

The king looked like he was about to faint but he recovered.

"You want me to kill a G-god? But a God is immortal, he can't be killed!"

"Let me worry about that, now do we have a deal?" asked Ophira who stuck out her hand

"I-I don't know…"

"Just think about it, endless wealth…more money than anyone on the face of the Earth… now do we have a deal?" whispered Ophira into the King's ear

The king was about to shake Ophira's hand when she pulled her hand back.

"Wait, I want you to swear on the River Styx that you won't go behind my back and betray me." Said Ophira

"Swear on the River Styx? Do you know the implications of doing something like that?" he asked

"I am well aware on the implications of doing such a thing, now do we have a deal?" she asked

The king thought for a minute and nodded; Ophira smiled and began to conduct the River of Styx binding contract.

"I, Ophira and…" Ophira looked to the King for his name

"Midas."

"I, Ophira and Midas, King of Phygia, enter this life binding contract and should Midas betray me in any way, shape, or form may he be struck down by Zeus's thunderbolt and be dragged down to the deepest pit of the underworld by Lord Hades himself."

The room shook violently and just like that the contract was complete, and Midas fate was sealed.

"What now?" asked Midas

"In four days time I will deliver to you the God I want killed and you better make sure he's dead when Sunday's morning comes."

"H-how do I kill him?" asked Midas even though he really didn't want to know

"Poison him, stab him, bash his head in for all I care! Just make sure he's dead." Said Ophira whose aura flared

King Midas nodded his head quickly as a sign that he understood, Ophira left satisfied that the job would get down and smiled that in four days Hermes would be lying dead on the cold, earth ground. Now all that remained was to steal a little vial from the underworld.

Author's Note: Someone please review…my sad corner is making me sad.


	6. Mortalkin

Author's Note: Yay I got another review! Hey let me know what you guys think of the name I gave Hades's little magic potion.

Only a few sacred souls knew of Hades secret supply of Mortalkin, a magical but deadly potion that could turn a god into a mortal, clichédly named but deadly none the less so Ophira had heard. There have been a few instances over the course of time where some idiotic Nymph or Satyr has tried to get to Hades's hidden Mortalkin room and every time those who have tried have ended up dead. Of course this was not the case with Ophira, she was well aware of every single danger that was there. Most died as they tried to pass the river of Styx due to the souls that grabbed them and dragged them down into the river but Ophira being a Goddess was wise to this and simply crossed the river by making a cloud bridge. With ease Ophira walked over the cloud bridge and over the moaning souls of the Styx River. The Underworld was as exactly as Ophira had heard it to be; dark, depressing, and miserable souls by the score not to shabby. Ophira sighed happily as she continued walking until she came upon an intriguing sight, two imps being chewed on by a three headed dog.

"OW! Stop it Cerberus!" yelled an overweight pink one

"Come on Cerberus, if you don't get your shot before Hades gets back he's gonna kill us!" yelled a light blue one

Ophira doubled back and his behind a rock while she processed this new information. These two small imps seemed to be working for Hades and they might know where Hades kept his secret supply of Mortalkin. A smile crept its way to Ophira's face as she thought of a way to trick those two imps. Ophira composed herself and made her way to the two imps who were being mauled by the three headed dog named Cerberus. Ophira stood in front of the three headed beast and made a clenching motion with her hand. A thick black cloud wrapped around Cerberus's muzzle and Cerberus out of shock, dropped the imps who fell on top of each other and became tangled. Cerberus ran away from Ophira to go hide, while Ophira herself put on her best "Good Goddess" voice and turned to the imps who were now trying frantically to get away from her.

"Oh my Gods! Are you two alright?" she asked, her voice so sweet it was like poison

"W-we're f-fine, just a l-little tangled." Stuttered Panic as he began to tug at his tail

"Here let me help you…" replied Ophira as she gently untangled Pain and Panic

"Uh….thanks…." said Pain

"I'm going to guess that Hades hasn't exactly improved your treatment, has me?" asked Ophira as she batted her eyes

Panic kicked the Underworld dirt shyly as he replied "Oh it's nothing we're not used to…right Pain?"

"Right Panic! We're Hades's right hand minions!" said Pain proudly

"I see…" mumbled Ophira as she decided that now was the time to use her plan now

"Well since you are Hades's right hand imps. Then I guess you would know where Hades's has my package."

"P-package?" asked Panic

"Yes my package, see Hades was supposed to give it to me the other day at our usual meeting spot but he never showed."

"What was he suppose to give to you?" asked Pain

"Can you guys keep a secret?" asked Ophira who knew very well that these two would most likely crack under the slightest bit of pressure

"Sure!"

"He was suppose to give me a potion; a potion so powerful that it could turn a god mortal. When I was finally able to contact he said that he was far too busy to give it to me personally but it would be fine for me to come to pick it up. Unfortunately for me Hades's gives horrible directions to where he kept the potion."

"Oh we know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Panic

"You do?"

"Yeah we know where Hades keeps it!" said Pain

"We could show you where it is and give you some." Said Panic

"That would be lovely…"

The walk to the Mortalkin potion was anything but easy, Ophira's so called guides got her lost four times but it was worth it. The unusual trio finally came to an enormous door. It was decorated by a thousand or more mortal skulls. Two giant skeletons were used as the door's frame and even though their skulls were wiped clean of any flesh, the look of complete anguish was still permanently stuck upon their faces. Between the two skeletons there was a plaque made from the blackest coal Ophira had ever seen and the inscription was made from the brightest gold something that Ophira noted Midas would have killed for. The inscription went like this

_For he who dare enter this sacred room_

_Beware the potion inside_

_For if you take it, you will bring your doom_

_In which you will surely die_

"Plaque Hades's idea?" asked Ophira

"Yeah the Boss man likes to think that it adds a touch of class." Explained Panic

"I think it looks nice!" said Pain

Ophira pushed the doors wide open and was revealed to a magnificent sight, six giant skeletons being used as pillars to hold up the ceiling and in the middle of the room there was a small pink vial. It had a skull as its cap and pink contents of the vial swirled around in circles. The sight was hypnotizing until Pain spoke up.

"Well there you go your most beautifulness one bottle of Mortalkin!"

"I hope you like it!" added on Panic

"Oh thank you boys…" said Ophira made her way to the vial

As Ophira grabbed it she felt more alive since her death, she didn't know if it was from the potion or from the fact that her plan was falling into place.

"Thank you Pain and Panic, this is exactly what I needed." Said Ophira as she got a cute little idea for Hades

Ophira summoned a piece of parchment and a pencil; she quickly jotted a note for Hades and turned to Pain and Panic.

"Thank you again Pain and Panic, I can't tell you how much this is going to help me. I hope I'll see you guys again soon…"

"Oh do you want us to let Hades know you picked up your package?" asked Panic

"If you could that would be great…" smiled Ophira as she transported herself out of the Underworld

"I like her…" said Panic

"Ohh Panic's got a girlfriend! Panic's got a girlfriend!" sang Pain

"I do not!"

Pain and Panic's little argument continued on throughout the day until that is a certain Lord of the Dead showed up from a busy day of reaping souls.

"Oy vey, why do mortals always make such a fuss when they have to die? It's always "Please not me!" and "I'll pay you!" Geez who the hell do they think I am? I'm the God of FREAKING Wealth! They think that if they cough up a couple of gold coins I'll go away….stupid mortals."

"Good evening Lord Hades." Said Pain and Panic in unison

"What's so good about it?" muttered Hades as he took a seat at his throne that overlooked his chess board, it looked the same but to the trained eye there was a new piece added to it. Ophira's piece standing right next to Hermes. Now normally Hades wasn't interested by what was going on in Olympus but he had gotten a bad feeling from Ophira and the fact that she was eyeing Hermes for his position only made him wonder what she was up to. Hades was almost sure that she was going to try a takeover of Mount Olympus which made him want to know her plan even more, after all taking over Olympus was his gig and he would sooner be thrown in the pit where Cronus was before someone took Olympus before he did.

"Well at least Ophira was able to get her package from you." Said Panic helpfully

"WHAT?"

Hades was on fire, literally, from Panic's sentence; the two imps hid behind the chessboard in order to avoid being fried by Hades.

"What-Did-You-Say?" Heaved Hades

"O-Ophira s-s-she came by today for the p-package you were suppose to give her…." Stuttered Panic

"Yeah she said that you said that it was okay for her to come pick it up since you were so busy…." Mumbled Pain

Hades exploded, again literally, as he rushed to his supply of Mortalkin; but when he got to the room there was a vial missing and in its place there was a note. It read

_Dear Hades, _

_Thank you so much for helping my plan, I couldn't_

_have done it without you. I hope you have a nice day_

_and I can't wait to see you Saturday night. By the _

_way if you try to tell the other Gods what I'm doing_

_I'll tell them about your little stash of Mortalkin._

_Hope you have a good evening._

_Love Ophira_

Hades burned the note in his hand and watched it turn into ashes. He transported himself back into his throne room and re-arranged the chess board. Ophira was now standing in the middle of all the Gods and Goddess on Mount Olympus and her little figure had an evil smirk spread across her face. For the next three hours Hades kept trying to figure out what Ophira's game was.

Author's Note: Just updating.


	7. Impending Death

Author's Note: Hi guys just updating and I just wanna say that I'm sorry if I offend anybody by totally screwing up the mythology.

The night of the party came and all the Gods and Goddess on Mount Olympus were preparing for it. Bacchus along with his mother, Demeter, were making the finest nectar to drink, Zeus had gotten the muses to agree to sing at the party, Athena and Ares had agreed to subside their quarreling for the evening. But none of that mattered or at least it didn't matter to Ophira. She just wanted the evening to reach its peak so she could carry out her plan; Ophira had it all figured out. At the precise moment that all the Gods, Hermes included, were completely drunk, she would lead Hermes away from all the other gods. She would then take him out to the balcony of Olympus where she had her first conversation with Hades, and the minute he was at ease Ophira would pretend to pull him into a hug but it obviously wouldn't be a hug that he would be receiving. It would be a syringe full of deadly Mortalkin into his neck; Ophira would then push him over the balcony's edge where Midas's troops would be waiting for him. After that Ophira really didn't care how Midas's troops would dispose of the former God, all the mattered is that Hermes was dead.

One hour before the party began, Ophira traveled to Midas palace to make sure could he was ready for tonight. She slipped into the palace, once again without being caught, and once again she found Midas asleep in his bed. Ophira summoned a few miniature storm clouds and hovered them over the sleeping king. The clouds let loose a mini bolt of lightning upon the king which shocked him. Midas jumped out of his bed in surprise and pain as he fell off his bed and landed on the ground once more.

"What in the name of Zeus!" cried out Midas angrily as he became entangled by his bed sheets.

Midas, of course, stopped cursing the minute he saw Ophira hovering above him

"Goddess Ophira! What a pleasure to see you. You look simply beautiful, have you done something to your hair because-"

"Shut up you blithering fool; I did not come here to be flattered by your lies. You are terrified to see me and I know that, but don't ever try to lie to me to make yourself feel better; is that understood?"

"Y-yes Goddess Ophira…" stuttered Midas

"Now…are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes Goddess Ophira."

"Is your army ready to capture Hermes?"

"Well yes Goddess but-"

"But, what?" sneered Ophira

Midas gave a yelp before he somehow miraculously ended up clinging to the room's chandelier.

"Well you see Goddess Ophira, last night as I was supervising the rebuilding of my doomsday machine a thought came to me. When we have the mortal Hermes surrounded in the woods, what's to stop him from simply flying away or what if we don't capture him right away? The sandals will fly no matter if the person wearing them is god or mortal and I doubt that Hermes will just stand there and let us take him away."

"In case you haven't noticed Midas, Hermes will have fallen from a great height as a MORTAL MAN! If the fall from Olympus doesn't kill him then I want you to do it and get rid of the body! Do I make myself clear?" hissed Ophira

"Yes Goddess Ophira…"

Ophira began walking away from Midas and was almost at the door when she stopped suddenly.

"Midas I do not tolerate failure and should I find out the Hermes is still alive by the morning sun, you can guarantee that you will be in your grave by tomorrow's setting sun."

Midas only gulped in response as Ophira gave a sickly sweet smile and left the palace.

The sun set on the mortal world as music throbbed from Mount Olympus. Inside the home of the gods, Bacchus was practically bouncing off the cloud walls from excitement; Hestia was putting on the finishing touches and Zeus along with Hera and Hermes was greeting the other arriving Gods.

"Hades!" bellowed Zeus as he brought his brother in for a rib breaking hug that rivaled Demeter's

Hades being quick and knowing Zeus dodged his hug by ducking.

"Hello Zeus…"

"How are things in the Underworld?" asked Zeus with his usual jovial voice

"Well they're just fine; you know a little dark, a little gloomy, and Hey as always full of dead people what are ya gonna do…" muttered Hades

"We're glad you could make it Hades." Said Hera in her soft voice

"Yeah babe, cause you know you're the life of the party!" joked Hermes

Hades gave a faux smile before asking "Hey uh, Herms you mind I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure H-man…"

"Alone." Said Hades as he grabbed the small blue god away, leaving Zeus and Hera to exchange confused looks

Once Hades was sure that he was out of Zeus and Hera's along with Ophira's earshot, wherever the little demon Goddess had gone too, he pulled Hermes down to his eye level.

"Um…what's up Hades?"

"Listen I know that this is going to sound a little out of character but you should watch out for Ophira."

"Why? And I'm touched." Replied Hermes who pretended to blush

"I'm being serious here, that girl is evil and has something bad that involves you up her sleeve."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermes

"Yes Hades, what do you mean?"

Hades whipped around to see Ophira all prim and proper, standing right behind him with an amused smirk on her face.

"Ophira, babe, great to see ya here!" said Hermes

"It's wonderful to see you both here, especially you Hermes."

"I bet it is…." Muttered Hades

"Well I hate to break up the lovefest here but I gotta get back to the Big Z and Lady, so ciao cats!"

And with that Hermes zipped away, leaving Hades and Ophira standing next to each other.

"Trying to warn him about me?"

"Would've if you hadn't popped out of nowhere."

Ophira smiled her sickly sweet smile before saying "Be careful Hades or some of your own Mortalkin could wind up in your drink."

"Is that a threat?" asked Hades whose flames began to flare

"Hmm, more like a promise if you try to interfere with my plans."

"Just-try-me." Seethed Hades

"Would love to but I really must be going." Said Ophira as she began to walk away

"Come back here you little-"

Hades's profanity was cut off as someone spun him around and pulled him back

"Hey what the hell?" yelled Hades as he looked to see who wanted to talk to him

Hades had expected to see some lower God or an annoying cupid but instead he found himself staring the drunken face of Zeus.

"HADES!" he slurred

"C-come and j-join the party!"

"Hittin' the Booze a little early aren't cha?" asked Hades as he removed Zeus's arm off his neck

"Nonsense! N-now c-c-come on, Po-Po and me are gonna sing a sea shanty!" smiled Zeus

"As much as I would love to get drunk with you, Po-Po and make a complete ass outta myself I'm afraid I gotta go."

"Aww come on! We'll let you wear the lampshade this time!" whined Zeus as he held fast onto Hades

"No, now let me go before I blast ya into-"

Hades sentence was interrupted as Zeus shoved nectar down his throat. Now I must pause the story for a minute because there is something that you must know about everyone's favorite Lord of the Dead. Hades has a very stressful job and is what some people might call uptight due to his work, minions, annoying Olympian brother, and failed schemes to take over Olympus. So it is no surprise that when the Lord of the Dead does drink that he becomes what you and I would call a "Happy Drunk". Hades can't handle his liquor well and he will do things completely the exact opposite of his usual personality when he does become inebriated like wear a lampshade while he sings a sea shanty with Poseidon and Zeus. Zeus led his brother away to join in the festivities while Hades absolutely forgot to warn Hermes about his impending death.

Author's Note: Please review for drunken Hades's sake!


End file.
